The best client of all
by AusllyTraceObsessed98
Summary: Ally Dawson is a hairstylist working at a salon in Miami. One day she meets a handsome blonde client in need of a haircut. AU, as always.


**ALLY:**

My name is Ally Dawson. I'm 23 years old and I'm a hairdresser at a salon in Miami called Mirror, Mirror. I do anything with hair- I give haircuts, I style hair, I color hair, I do perms, and I do makeup as well. I discovered my passion for being a hairdresser when I was about 11 years old. In middle school and high school, I would help do hair and makeup and I knew I wanted to be a hairdresser when I styled McKenna Stein's hair for her bat mitzvah and very quickly learned how to use a flat iron.

I graduated high school at 16 and then I went to college at University of Miami and worked part time at Ulta Beauty to pay for school and make money while I was studying. I graduated college at 20 and I have been working as a hairdresser for the last 3 years. I work 4 or 5 days a week, usually for about 6 to 8 hour shifts. I honestly couldn't have asked for a better job. I love interacting with my clients and giving them a new sense of confidence.

"So, do you have any fun plans for tonight?"

I ask as I'm curling a gorgeous blonde teenager's hair. The teenager's name is Jessica. She asked for me to wash and style her hair and do her makeup. Her face lights up and she says,

"My boyfriend's brother got engaged and I'm going to his party tonight. I'm very excited for that."

I say,

"That sounds like a lot of fun. I assure you, he won't stop complimenting you when he sees you."

I unplug the curling wand and turn it off. I get some makeup and I apply it to her gorgeous face- pink eyeshadow, black eyeliner flicked into a wing, some pale foundation, black mascara, pink blush and red lipstick. After fifteen minutes, I finish doing her makeup and I turn the chair to the mirror. I say,

"You look absolutely stunning. How do you think you look?"

Jessica's face lights up as she sees her makeup and hair.

"I look amazing!"

I unbutton the cape from her and she stands up and she asks me,

"How much do I owe you?"

I say,

"Wash and style is $20, and the makeup is $25."

She grabs her credit card out and puts it in the reader. She leaves $3 in the tip jar and says,

"Thank you so much, Ally!"

She gives me a tight embrace and I say,

"You're welcome. Have a great time at the party tonight!"

"Thanks, I will. Have a great rest of your day."

"Thank you."

She flashes me a beautiful smile and walks out the door. I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket and I get a text from my best friend, Trish De La Rosa. The text says,

"Hi girl! We still on for getting some wine after your shift?"

I say,

"Of course! I can't wait!"

Trish texts back,

"Also, I have a surprise for you. He should be coming into your store."

As if on cue, after Trish sent me that text, I see a tall male with shaggy, tousled blonde hair that goes to his neck walk into my salon. For some reason, I feel sort of excited and jittery, like a middle school girl crushing on a boy for the first time. I go over to him and I smile at him. I say,

"I'm going to guess you're here to get a haircut."

He chuckles.

"You're as sharp as a pair of scissors, sweetheart. I'm Austin Moon."

"I'm Ally Dawson."

I offer him my hand and he accepts it, firmly shaking it. For about ten seconds, we stare in each other's eyes. Most of the men I've given a haircut to have flirted with me, but I've never been attracted to a male client before. I say,

"Come right this way."

He follows me as I lead him to my chair and he sits in it. I work my hands through Austin's thick, blonde hair and I ask him,

"How do you want me to cut it?"

He says,

"You know what, Ally? You do whatever you want- you can pick a haircut you think would best suit me. As long as it's short, I'll take it."

I chuckle. I've never had anyone give me free reign over their hair, especially a guy. I say,

"How about I go shorter on the sides and in the back, and leave a bit of thickness on the top? I can cut it and style it."

"Do whatever you want, Ally."

I say,

"OK then."

I take the cape from the back of the chair and I snap it on him and put a white nylon strip around his neck. I pick up some sectioning clips from the drawer in front of the mirror, sectioning the top of Austin's hair and pick up a pair of peanut clippers and a thin toothed comb, gently shearing the sides of his head. He says,

"My barber is out for a few weeks following surgery on his hands. My friend Jace's girlfriend begged me to go here because she says you're her best friend."

So Austin is the surprise Trish said she had for me? I have a feeling she has a little more in mind than giving me someone to give a haircut to.

"That Trish. She's a crafty one,"

I say as I pick up a pair of clippers and the comb, gently shearing the back of Austin's hair. I let the longer part of his hair down from the clips and I shear the longer parts on the side and I pick up a spray bottle from the counter, spritzing his hair and I pick up a pair of scissors and comb, and I begin to alternate between the comb and scissors, using the comb as a guide. I ask Austin,

"Who usually cuts your hair?"

He says,

"I usually go to this guy Dan at Miami Clippers. I've been getting trims here and there, but I haven't gotten a haircut in like three years. I've been needing a haircut for a while now- it gets in my eyes all the time and it's a pain in the neck to style."

I say,

"It's why we're both here right now."

I put the scissors and comb down, using a hair dryer and moving the blonde client's hair around as I'm doing it. I notice some parts of Austin's blonde hair are still a little bit too long and I pick up the scissors and comb, trimming the longer parts. I then pick up a container of hair cream, putting a dime sized amount in my hands and working it through the hair, spiking it up a little bit on top. I turn the chair to a bigger mirror, also picking up a round hand mirror, showing him the back of his head. I ask Austin,

"You like your new haircut?"

He says,

"Best haircut I've ever gotten. I feel like a whole new guy."

"You're very handsome."

"Thank you."

I pick up the hair dryer and blow the hairs off of him and snap off the cape, with the hairs falling to the floor.

"Thanks a lot, Ally."

Austin lifts up my hand and he kisses it.

"How much do I owe you for the haircut?"

I say,

"Men's haircuts are $15."

He hands me $15 in cash and drops $1.50 in the tip jar. I put the cash in the register. He holds my hand and ask me,

"Before I go, I wanna ask you- do you have a boyfriend?"

This makes me very excited. I say,

"Nope."

He takes out his phone.

"Can I get your number? I'd love to take you on a date sometime."

I blush.

"I'd love that, too."

I hand him my phone and he hands me his and we put our numbers into them. He says,

"Thanks for the haircut, gorgeous."

I smile and gently wave at him. He walks out and I start tingling inside. Lena, my boss, smiles at me.

"That client really liked you."

"Yeah. My friend Trish set me up with him."

"Did she now?"

"I have a feeling she wanted me to give him more than a haircut."

Lena chuckles and I pick up the broom and dustpan and proceed to sweep the floor. It's ridiculous how much hair is on our floor every day- well, it's a hair salon so what do you expect? After work, I'm at Mercado Negro with Trish De La Rosa, my best friend since childhood and she takes a sip of her raspberry cocktail and asks me,

"How did you like Austin?"

I said,

"I loved him. Let's just say I gave him a little more than a haircut."

Trish smiles.

"Did he ask you out?"

I say,

"Yeah."

A big grin spreads across my best friend's face.

"Yay! I was kinda hoping he'd ask you out. If I'm lucky enough to have Jace, I thought I should set you up with a good guy, too."

She takes out her phone and she opens the Yelp app. She says,

"He left a yelp review for you, Ally."

Trish hands me her phone and I read a five star review from a user named Austin M. I read,

"My barber was on a leave of absence and my friend's girlfriend suggested this place because she's friends with Ally. I had Ally cut my hair and she was awesome! Not only did she do a great job with cutting my hair, but she is also really nice and friendly. She gave me the best haircut I have ever gotten."

I say,

"That's so sweet of him. Thanks Trish for setting us both up together."

Trish says,

"Glad I could help."

**That was **_**The best client of all**_**! I haven't written an Auslly centered fic in a while because I've been kinda obsessed with Jace and Trish! I hope you guys like this one-shot! Happy Thanksgiving everyone!**


End file.
